Cylinder liners applied to internal combustion engines are engine components which undergo significant wear due to the type of work they perform.
In view of the new demands of the market, the internal components of new engines have higher requirements and, in this regard, need to provide solutions capable of ensuring better performance and also of contributing for more reliability and higher engine output.
Based on this principle, several manufacturers of automotive components search for several technical solutions, particularly for cylinder liners of internal combustion engines, among others.